Crim Iracebeth
Crim Iracebeth (クリムアイラセベス Kurimu Airasebesu) is an Etherious Demon created by Zeref a long time ago, alongside his other demons. Crim however, was deemed unnecessary and thus was sealed in his book again for the few next centuries. In actual times, said book came to be on the hands of a Zeref Cult that was planning to resurrect the demon, however Alexandria McGee, a recent Guild Master, was on a mission to exterminate the cultists. She actually ended up freeing Crim from it and taking him under her wing after lots of dialogues. Eventually Crim came to be the S-Class Mage and Leader of the Red Faction, dubbed as the Red King (赤の王 Aka no Ō). Appearance Being a demon, Crim has always looked like what he does now, this is due to his immense life-span and also because he was created. His height exceeds that of normal humans and his weight is much more than it's implied to be. In his base or human form, Crim is shown to possess red-blood colored skin, his hair is really short and has a black tone. As noted by Alexa, Crim's face is incredibly detailed, it is square-shaped, the same as his irregular ears that look like a mixture of a circle and an square. His muscles are very well shaped and notable to anyone's eyes, he is described to possess a real man's frame. In contrast, his legs aren't that bulky and look like they're beasts' legs. To cover himself, Crim is shown wearing nothing but tight black pants which seem to reach his knees. Those pants are quite resistant since even after a fiery explosion, no harm was done to them in anyway. They are also mold-able since upon transforming in a variety of ways, Crim hasn't done any kind of damage to the cloth. It is unknown what kind of material was used to make the clothery, since it is still comfortable like normal pants. Due to having lost most of his memories, Crim hardly recalls who gave it to him, but according to Alexa it was probaly Zeref. With the use of his Etherious Form: Nightmare, Crim's appearance will suffer drastic changes. First of all, his veins are seemingly filled with curse energy making them glow a bright red which also appears at his eyes. Crim's skulls extends up-back-wards in the form of a black knight's helm, his right arm stretches itself as well while being crushed and reduced to a large and sharp white scythe. In turn, his left arm quickly shapeshifts into a being of unknown form, with the entirety of the arm being now an evil face. Crim's lower body extends back-wards creating an additional pair of legs, also extending his pants and creating some fur-like skin, making him look like a demonic centaur. Personality Relationships History Early Life Like all the other Etherious Demons, Crim was created by the Black Wizard Zeref in an attempt to seemingly conquer the world, although in truth they were created to slay him. However, shortly foreafter Crim was sealed back into his book, not having the slightiest of chances to explore the outside world. Before this happened, it is speculated that he had a talk with Zeref about the world, with the Wizard even giving him his signature pants. He would live inside the book for the next few centuries, being one of the few who hadn't been released, though Tartarus had admitted they were seeking to find him. Revival On the current age, Crim's Book was found by a Zeref Cult that was wanting and willing to summon the Black Wizard through one of his demons, however their base was destroyed afterwards by Alexandria McGee who was a mage in a mission. During the rampage, Crim's book was damaged and as a result he has lost most of the memories he had before being sealed. Having nowhere to go and taking a like to Alexa, Crim decided to follow her like a pup. Although the woman was hesitant at first, she eventually took in the demon, giving him a new name and making him one of Under Wonder's S-Class Mages, namely the Red King of the Red Faction. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Being one of Zeref's demons and etherious, Crim is shown to be amazingly powerful on his own. It is unknown how much he would have fared against the mages of four centuries ago, since he was sealed back into his book by Zeref. It should be noted that Zeref deemed Crim as unnecessary, since the Wizard already had many powerful demons. After being released and trained under the wing of the Under Wonder Guild, Crim's potential had surfaced, he went as far as to attain an S-Class position. Being an S-Class and the Red King of the Red Faction, Crim has authority over all other members of the faction although he is not one to give much orders. Alexa had said that Crim also needed to pass through some sort of test in order to become S-Class, even though it's unknown what type of test it was, it can be assumed it was of high difficulty. Physical Abilities *'Immense Strength': *'Sharp Reflexes': *'Average Speed': *'Immense Durability': *'Incredible Endurance': *'Enhanced Stamina': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Profficent Strategist': Etherious Powers Incredible Curse Power: Due to his special Curse, Crim is capable of emanating some sort of energy represented by his curse, much like a Mage's Magical power. As with all other demons and etherious, he was born with this immense amount of evil presence and unlike others of his kin, he can actually release the aura due to his curse's nature. Crim is shown to possess immense reserves of this type of energy, seeing how he can constantly emanate it from his body for an extended period of time. This while also using spells related to his Energy Curse and showing no fatigue from it. His aura is described as so pure and sometimes evil that weak-willed people may temporarily go insane when in contact with it, that or they may fall uncouscious. Crim's aura may even affect his surrounds, as seen with the ground and rocks beginning to crack around himself. *'Curse Power Control': Curse Corpus (ボディ Bodi lit. meaning Body): Enel (エネル (エナジー) Eneru lit. meaning Energy): Etherious Form Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Like the rest of his kind, Crim is capable of accessing a power-up like form also known as Nightmare Form. However, Crim is shown rarely using it since he prefers to hold himself during a battle. He gains a immense increase of power when entering this particular form which also seems to amplify his Curse Powers. Firstly, Crim envelops himself in red curse power which bursts around him furiously, his eyes go completely red like he is insane and his veins are filled with red energy. The demon roars as the kanji''s for ''Evil, Doom and Pure. His Etherious Form features grow each with a red explosion inside the Curse aura and then at the end Crim stands on his feet. Now he gained a black-horn like thing covering his head like a knight's helm, his right arm is substitued by a large sharp and white scythe while his left arm is now a large evil face. The lower part of his body also extends backwards, creating some kind of black fur-skin and two additional legs, making him look like a centaur. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Curse Powers': Equipment Quotes Trivia *He is based off of Menthuthuyoupi from the Hunter x Hunter Series. *He is shown to be similar in terms of abilities to Graoully. **Both were based off Menthuthuyoupi who was mentioned above. *His name is the inversion of the Red Queen's name, Iracebeth of Crims from Alice In Wonderland. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:S-Class Mage Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Red Faction Category:Under Wonder